Born Again Krabs and I Had an Accident credits 2
|- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |''"Born Again Krabs"'' |- |'Storyboard Directors' |Paul Tibbitt Kent Osborne |- |'Storyboard Artists' |Chuck Klein Carson Kugler Caleb Meurer William Reiss |- |'Written by' |Paul Tibbitt Kent Osborne Merriwether Williams |- |'Animation Director' |Tom Yasumi |- |'Creative Director' |Derek Drymon |- | colspan="2" |''"I Had an Accident"'' |- |'Storyboard Directors' |C.H. Greenblatt Kaz |- |'Storyboard Artist' |Chuck Klein |- |'Written by' |C.H. Greenblatt Kaz Merriwether Williams |- |'Animation Director' |Frank Weiss |- |'Creative Director' |Derek Drymon |- | colspan="2" | |- |'Executive Producer' |Stephen Hillenburg |- |'Supervising Producer' |Derek Drymon |- |'Line Producer' |Helen Kalafatic |- |'Art Director' |Nicholas R. Jennings |- |'Supervising Director' |Alan Smart |- |'Storyboard Supervisor' |Sherm Cohen |- |'Executive Story Editor' |Merriwether Williams |- |'Writers' |Mark O'Hare Kent Osborne Derek Drymon Stephen Hillenburg |- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |Cast |- |'Tom Kenny' |SpongeBob, Gary, Jellyfish, Narrator, Old Fish, Pinch-o-matic, Patchy the Pirate |- |'Bill Fagerbakke' |Patrick, Angry Fish |- |'Rodger Bumpass' |Squidward, Doctor |- |'Clancy Brown' |Mr. Krabs |- |'Carolyn Lawrence' |Sandy |- |'Brian Doyle Murray' |Flying Dutchman |- |'Mr. Lawrence' |Old Man Jenkins, Fish #27, Fish #40 |- |'Dee Bradley Baker' |Fish #37, Krabby Patty, Fish #60, Fish #1, Iron Butt Fish, Horse |- |'Sirena Irwin' |Nurse, Fish #42, Fish #1 |- |'Sara Paxton' |Kid Fish |- |'Tom Wilson' |Football Fish, Fish #2 |- |'Frank Welker' |Gorilla, George the Monkeyfish |- |'Andre Sogliuzzo' |Stunt Gorilla |- |'Scott Heathcote' |Dad |- |'Dale Horowitz' |Mom |- |'Roxanne Sarlak' |Girl |- |'Christian Trimble' |Boy |- |'Stephen Hillenburg' |Potty |- |'Jonathan Silsby' |Puppetter |- |'Extras' |Rich Magallanes Alan Smart Todd White |- | colspan="2" | |- |'Casting Director' |Donna Grillo Gonzales |- |'Casting and Music Coordinator' |Jennie Monica |- |'Executive Assistant' |Nathan Johnson |- |'Supervising Recording Engineer' |Krandal Crews |- |'2nd Recording Engineer' |Justin Brinsfield |- |'Studio Assistant' |Mishelle Smith |- |'Production Dialogue Supervisor' |Tony Ostyn |- |'Animatic Supervisor' |Paul Finn |- |'Animatic Editor' |Brian Robitaille |- |'Assistant Storyboard Artists' |Zeus Cervas Rob Rosen Ted Seko Rich Chidlaw William Kopp Tim Maltby |- |'Original Character Design' |Stephen Hillenburg |- |'Character Designer' |Todd White |- |'Prop Designer' |Thaddeus Paul Couldron |- |'Character Clean-Up' |Eduardo Acosta |- |'Layout Supervisor' |Kenny Pittenger |- |'BG Layout Design' |John Seymore Paula Spence |- |'Background Painters' |Peter Bennett Michael Chen Andy "Spike" Clark Calvin G. Liang |- |'BG Scanning Department' |Stephen Christian Steven Kellams Eric Stanton |- |'Color Key Supervisor' |Teale Reon Wang |- |'Color Stylist' |Dene Ann Heming |- |'Production Manager' |June Bliss |- |'Production Coordinators' |Michelle Bryan Marcy Lynn Dewey |- |'Production Assistants' |Jacqueline Buscarino Derek Iversen |- |'Final Checker' |Karen Shaffer |- |'Sheet Timers' |Juli Murphy Hashiguchi Sean Dempsey |- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |Cast of "I Had An Accident" Live Action Sequences |- |'Line Producer' |Shannon Scott Lowry |- |'Director' |Keith Lowry |- |'Director of Photography' |Andre Sogliuzzo |- |'Production Assistant' |Jonathan Silsby |- | colspan="2" | |- |'Post Production Supervisor' |Eric Weyenberg |- |'Assistant Editor' |Jeff Adams |- |'Additional Post Production Services' |Justin Smith |- |'Picture Editors' |Lynn Hobson Margaret Hou |- |'Post Production Sound Supervisor & Mixer' |Timothy J. Borquez |- |'Sound FX Designer and Editor' |Jeffrey Hutchins |- |'Sound Editors' |Eric Freeman Gabriel Rosas Glenn Oyabe |- |'Re-Recording Mixers' |D.J. Lynch Oracle Post Roy Braverman Eric Freeman |- |'Foley Artists' |Monette Becktold Krickett Jones |- |'Music Editor' |Nicolas Carr |- |'Music Composed by' |Brad Carow Sage Guyton Jeremy Wakefield Nicolas Carr |- |'"SpongeBob SquarePants Theme Song"' |Lyrics by Stephen Hillenburg, Derek Drymon Composed by Hank Smith Music Performed by Pat Pinney |- |'On-Line Editors' |Barry Cohen Lynn Hobson |- |'DaVinci Colorist' |Dexter P. |- |'Post Production Services' |Hacienda Post Hollywood Digital Encore |- |'Animation Services' |Rough Draft Studios, Korea |- |'"Curious George" Animation Services' |Toon City Animation, Inc. |- |'Overseas Supervisor' |Doug Williams |- |'Live Action Island Footage by' |Bad Clams Productions, inc. |- |'Title Still Photography by' |David Frapwell |- |'"Curious George" Courtesy of' |Universal |- |'Developed by' |Derek Drymon Tim Hill Nicholas R. Jennings |- |'SPECIAL THANKS' |"Curious George" Rich Magallanes Alan Smart Todd White |- |'Production Executive' |Eric Coleman |- |'Executive in Charge of Production' |Lolee Aries |- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |"SpongeBob SquarePants" and all related logos, titles and characters are trademarks of Viacom International Inc. © 2002 Viacom International Inc. All rights reserved. |} |} Category:Episode credits